


Ёжика нельзя

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [53]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: маленький мальчик лепит снеговиков.





	Ёжика нельзя

Осень в этом году была ранняя и быстрая. Сентябрь даже не успел закончиться, деревья и кусты всё ещё стояли наполовину в листьях, а снега уже выпало по колено и у него был такой вид, будто раньше конца апреля он никуда не собирается. Арчибальд докатал большой, в половину собственного роста шар, подгрёб под него вал из листьев, снега и грязи, отступил на шаг, любуясь.

У качелей стояли тюлени — совсем такие, каких он видел в цирке. Даже мяч на носу одного из них был совсем как настоящий, яркий и разноцветный — Арчибальд облепил его листьями. Если бы было можно, он бы даже между тюленями его подвесил, но в соседних домах жили не-маги, так что никакого волшебства. Рядом с горкой примостился лев. Если встать ближе, лев становился похож на дога, которому повесили на шею хомут и воткнули вместо хвоста метлу, но если встать подальше, наклонить голову и прищуриться, это был самый настоящий лев. На горке примостился клубкопух, которому Арчибальд сделал уши и хвост, чтобы его можно было принять за мышь. Потому что у не-магов нет клубкопухов. А в центре двора стоял огромный шар из остатков снега и ждал, когда Арчибальд сделает из него зайца, дикобраза или хотя бы ежа.

— Арчи? — выглянула в кухонную дверь мама, и тут же вышла и направилась к нему, осторожно выбирая место, куда наступить. — Арчи, милый, ты почему без шапки? Холодно.

— Да нормально, мам, — ответил он и вдруг понял, что действительно замёрз. Особенно руки. Побледневшие, мокрые от снега и грязные от земли и листьев пальцы покалывало, нос он не чувствовал, а уши… Арчибальд поднёс руку к правому уху, потёр его и ойкнул. Ладно. Вот сейчас закончит с последней статуей, и домой греться.

— Арчи, немедленно иди внутрь.

— Мам, я ещё не закончил.

— Завтра закончишь. Ты только посмотри на себя! Ох, горе моё.

— Я только ёжика долеплю, и приду.

— Арчибальд Абернати! Никакого ёжика. Сейчас же домой, мойся, ешь и в постель. И только попробуй мне чихнуть — я бодроперцовое только завтра варить собиралась.

Арчибальд вспомнил, что последний раз что-то ел уже очень давно — ещё днём, — тяжко напоказ вздохнул, похлопал будущего ёжика по рыхлому боку, пообещав ему вернуться прямо с утра, и побежал впереди мамы, чтобы успеть почистить ботинки до того, как она заметит, насколько сильно он их перепачкал.

Утром всё, конечно, растаяло — и тюлени, и клубкопух, и дог с метлой вместо хвоста, и даже несостоявшийся ёжик. И снег не выпадал ещё целых двадцать дней.


End file.
